detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 12: always
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Always es el ending 12 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 233 hasta el episodio 247. Sinopsis En este ending se muestran imágenes desde varios perfiles de Conan, Ran y Shinichi... Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) Son janai ima kara de mo Iin janai yareru koto Omotta doori ni yatte miyou Kimi to deau made Nani mo nakatta keredo me o tojite omou Issho ni ikiru basho ga aru kara Always ai no mune ni yuuki o dashite Tatoe sore ga dame da to shite mo ne (No) Sore dake ga jibun janai (Yes) Kazamuki ga kawatta ima tobitatou (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) Yume janai akiramezu Sou janai saigo made Dare de mo hajime wa kizukanai kedo Kanarazu tadoritsuku Kimi no kokoro no naka ni kibou ga aru kara Kurushii toki koso negai wa kanau Always sou shinjite mitsumete miyou Tatoe sore ga tsurai koto demo ne (No) Sore dake ga jibun janai (Yes) Kono isshun goto ga ashita no kimi ni naru (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) Sometimes you win Sometimes you lose It doesn't matter You make mistakes but for a reason There's a chance to be won God bless you for being yourself Sometimes life is so beautiful yeah (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) |-|Inglés = (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) It's not a big deal!? Even from now on It's no problem!? We can do it Let's give it a try like we wanted to Until I met you I didn't have anything, but I close my eyes and I can believe Because there is a place where you and I can always be together Always, have courage and love in your heart Even if you think it's no use (No) That's not like me (Yes) Now that the direction of the wind has changed, let's fly! (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) It's not a dream!? You can't give up That's not how it is!? Until the end Nobody realizes it at the beginning But we'll definitely make it Because there is hope within your heart And in the darkest of times, that's when wishes come true Always, believing in that, let's gaze ahead Even if it's a painful thing to bear (No) That's not like me (Yes) This moment will become the you of tomorrow (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) Sometimes you win Sometimes you lose It doesn't matter You make mistakes but for a reason There's a chance to be won God bless you for being yourself Sometimes life is so beautiful yeah (Always give my love) (Always give my love to you) (Always give my love) Curiosidades *Tanto este como el anterior Ending están a cargo de Mai Kuraki. *También es el ending de la Película 5. Imágenes Ending 12 Mai Kuraki 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 12 Mai Kuraki 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 12 Mai Kuraki CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Endings